Silicon-based OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) microdisplay devices can effectively increase PPI (pixels per inch), but also cause problems for fingerprint identification based on silicon-based OLEDs. For example, since the PPI of an OLED pixel fabricated on a silicon substrate is very high and the density of the sensors is relatively large, an increased scanning frequency may be resulted. However, the number of touch points is limited, thus data unrelated to the touch signal may be collected. In addition, due to the high density of pixel units, the distance between the receiving lines is very small, which is prone to produce crosstalk. In addition, due to the small spacing between the sensors in adjacent pixel units, the light reflected by the ridge of the fingerprint will not only illuminate the sensor corresponding to the fingerprint pressing point, but also the sensor adjacent to the fingerprint pressing point, resulting in a distortion of light actually reflected by the fingerprint, and even generating an erroneous touch signal.